


Semblance

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Kylo Ren, Gentle Sex, Kylo Ren in Love, Possible Tearjerker, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Ren, Sexual Content, reader is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: It all happened so quickly. There was no time to react, no time to think, and certainly no time to fear. A loud ‘bang!’ and you succumbed to the darkness that now overtook your life.





	Semblance

It all happened so quickly. There was no time to react, no time to think, and certainly no time to fear. A loud ‘bang!’ and you succumbed to the darkness that now overtook your life.

That was 5 months ago…

You had walked in on an armed robbery in progress at the bank of First Order & Trust, where you worked at.

You were on your way to deliver some paperwork to a teller when you entered into the lobby, encroaching upon the concealed gunman that was silently holding the teller hostage.

Startled by your approach, the gunman turned and pulled the trigger, fearing that you were attempting to ambush him; shooting you in the head. Had the bullet been a fraction of an inch closer to your left temple, you wouldn’t have survived.

You lay in a coma for five months. 

Kylo, your fiance, barely made it to the hospital when he got the call; nearly causing a fatal car crash as he rushed to be by your side.

Dr. Badesh consulted with Kylo in your treatment. You had no family left, so Kylo had full power of attorney over your health care decisions.

When Dr. Badesh approached the subject of life support in the event… Kylo put a halt to that conversation quickly.

Dr. Badesh could not offer Kylo a time line to your recovery - that is - if you would ever awake from your coma, and what your mental capacity would be, upon awakening.

Kylo did not care. He staid by your side and carried on as if things were normal, as if this traumatic event never took place. He was your rock through it all.

Kylo would immediately come to your bedside after work; hardly living in the apartment that the two of you shared, these past five months. He would spend the night with you, most nights, remaining by your side. It was brutal on him, no doubt, but his devotion to you never wavered.

Kylo had informed the hospital that if you should happen to awake when he is not present, to immediately notify him; even before the doctor is to be notified.

When you awoke, Kylo was by your side. It was in the night, around one in the morning. Kylo happened to stir awake as he saw your eyes peering back at him.

He gasped; eyes widened in response to seeing you awake. He didn’t want to overwhelm you, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Kylo says your name. “Are you in pain?” Is his first concern.

You nod your head. Kylo is worried that you might have lost the ability to speak, but this is only temporary. Your throat is sore and dry from not being able to put it to use after all this time.

“No.” You rasp.

Kylo’s hand trembles as he cautiously moves to caress the side of your face. You see tears forming in his warm brown eyes. His mouth quivers as he fights to hold back his emotions that are surging.

“Do you remember me?” Kylo’s second concern.

You narrow your eyes as if trying to recall. 

“You look familiar.” You replied.

Kylo’s dejected reaction must have shown, because it made you try harder to remember him.

“Kyle?” Your raspy voice tells him.

“Close.” He smiles at you.

“Kylo.” He corrects.

“Kylo.” You reaffirm.

Dr. Badesh had told Kylo that upon awakening, you could experience amnesia; you could experience some short term memory loss or none at all. There was no way of knowing, until you awoke and could confirm otherwise.

“Do you know what happened to you?” Kylo gently broaches the subject.

“No.” You reply as you subtly shake your head.

After having focused on Kylo, you look to your surroundings. You realize that you are in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV with monitors.

“What happened?” You question as you struggle to remember.

“That’s not important right now. You need to take things slow.” Kylo bought time while not wanting to risk upsetting you, until he has talked with the doctor about how to proceed with revealing the traumatic event that landed you in the hospital.

****  
You were released from the hospital a week later, since awakening from the coma. You had some mild memory loss, but otherwise, you were in a good condition... enough to be allowed to return home. You were going to have to attend some therapy sessions, but otherwise, a full recovery was to be expected with a little time.

Dr. Badesh told Kylo that you may experience some emotional fluctuations. He was right. Kylo knew he had to be patient with your recovery.

Kylo did his best to delicately tell you how you came to be the unfortunate victim of a bank robbery.

You had your good days and your bad days. If you dwell on it, it would emotionally cripple you.

Kylo was a saint, and you felt horrible with some of your actions toward him.

Like the night that you had taken a shower on your own. You had some balance issues, nothing too drastic, but Kylo was ever watchful and at your side. Sometimes, you felt that he smothered you. You hated feeling like an invalid, like you were still a victim of sorts. You told him that you did not need his help. Kylo looked at you, wounded.

What you hated most, and you knew it shouldn’t have mattered, but it does and no one can tell you otherwise, because it is what you feel; where they had to shave your head due to the bullet wound, you hated looking at yourself in the mirror. Gone, was a large patch of your former long locks.

It made you self conscious when Kylo looked at you as he was prone to do, even before your accident. You couldn't imagine how he could find you attractive. Yes, it is only hair and it would grow back, but being anything sub par in front of him, didn’t sit well with you.

Kylo would hold you in his arms and tell you how beautiful you are, to him. The first time that he had called you beautiful, you called him a liar and you meant it. Your tone was laced with disgust. It hurt Kylo, but he knew this was part of the emotional healing process. All he could do was remain dedicated and he would not only tell you, but show you. Actions speak louder than any words.

You would come to be thankful that Kylo had such a compassionate heart. You knew it took a true man to endure and stand by someone after such a traumatic event. It effected the both of you, not just yourself.

Kylo would see you looking at yourself in the mirror, silently criticizing your ‘presumed flaws’. He would walk up to you and embrace you in his loving arms and he would gently kiss the area of your head that had sustain the wound, in which you felt was your deformity.

Two months passed after returning home from the hospital…

As your hair started to regrow and you excelled through all of your therapy sessions, Kylo felt confident that he could leave you alone in the apartment and return to work, full time.

He begged you not to return to work and certainly not to return to your banking position.

You had always liked having a purpose, and to just sit around at home, bored you. Kylo was adamant and he sacrificed many aspects to help you recover, so if it put his mind at ease, you would oblige him.

Your confidence was returning. As you laid in bed with Kylo, you started to initiate wanting more intimacy. Kylo, not once, hinted nor pushed for any physical intimacy. To be honest, it did not cross his mind. He was so focused on your recovery that it was never a priority matter.

Your confidence was almost crushed. When Kylo got the hint, he wasn’t too clever in how to go about refuting your advances. It is not that he didn’t want to be intimate with you, he was just unsure if it was something you should be engaging in; if you were ready - both, physically and mentally.

His ‘rejection’ cut deeply. The first thing that crossed your mind was that Kylo had indeed, lied to be kind to you… that he no longer found you physically attractive.

You had locked yourself in the bathroom, sobbing at this perceived rejection.

Kylo softly knocked on the door. He begged you to let him explain that you had misunderstood. It took a while of coaxing, but finally you let him in.

Kylo was much too careful with you, and there was no other way that he knew how to behave.

Life was getting back on track when….

You awake to a bright light, a ceiling comes into focus after several moments of blinking and adjusting. Your eyes felt like you had been in the blackest room for the longest time only to be shown a source of blinding light.

Your head hurt and your body ached; joints so stiff.

You try to flex your arms and there is a numbing sensation in your limbs.

You look around and you see a friendly faced woman, smiling at you.

“Welcome back.” Her voice is a soft tone, almost whispered.

“Where am I ?” Your voice sounding hoarse as you struggled to speak.

This woman, this stranger, addresses you by your name. How does she know your name?

“You’ve been in a coma for five months. You were shot in the head. Do you remember anything?”

You realized that the woman speaking to you, is a nurse. You’re laying in a hospital bed.

“Where’s Kylo?” You’re next spoken question.

“You mean, Dr. Ren?” The nurse inquires.

“Kylo, my fiance.”

The nurse gives you a puzzled looked.

“I’m sorry, but you were admitted, alone. A coworker vouched for your information. She said that you had no family, and there has been no man to visit you.”

This does not sit well with you. The nurse is clearly mistaken.

“Kylo has been by my side, every day. You must be new and just haven’t met him.”

The nurse tries to disarm the tension and agitation that has been stirred within you.

“The only Kylo, is Dr. Kylo Ren. He is the neurologist.” The nurse reaffirms.

You squint your eyes as if you were in pain, but it was out of confusion.

“My doctor is Dr. Badesh.” You try to correct her.

“Dr. Badesh is the cardiologist. I will summon Dr. Ren. He will be delighted to see that you have finally awaken.”

Dr. Ren enters your room, unaccompanied. He smiles at you.

“Kylo.” You say his name, sounding relieved.

“Yes, I’m Dr. Ren.” He smiles at your acknowledgment.

“What are you talking about? You’re not a doctor!”

Kylo’s face grows sullen.

“What is going on? Explain!” You demand.

“I’ve been told that you think that I am your fiance. This can happen with a coma patient. A patient can hear everything that is being said around them and in their mental state, locked within the mind… facts, reality and memories, become blurred. Its hard to discern fact from fiction.” He imparts.

“But I know your name and I recognized you. How is that possible?”

“Tell me!” You quickly add, growing more agitated.

“It is possible, the times in which I examined your pupils that you were able to see me observing you and you subconsciously remember my face, but you were not able to react to what you were seeing, experiencing. You had been in a coma for five months. I have been at your bedside, everyday. It is quite possible that this is the logical explanation for your recognition of me.”

Tears start to form.

“I’m sorry. There is no other way to tell you this, but I am not who you think I am. Your mind, while fighting to cling to life, has apparently formed some sort of coping mechanism to handle the trauma that you endured.”

“You lie! You took me home to our apartment, you even told me I was beautiful, when…” you stopped and quickly but carefully felt at the wound on the side side of your head, trying to find some sort of confirmation that you did not make this up.

You felt the clean shaven area where the bullet had entered your head.

Kylo bows his head and sighs.

“I think you need some time alone, to process everything. You have a long road to recovery ahead of you.” Dr. Ren says to you, he politely and gently squeezes your hand in an act of reassurance. You quickly recoil from his touch.

Your lips tremble as your eyes are overtaken by a watery haze.

The nurse from earlier, returns.

“Dr. Ren will be very relieved. He was so afraid that you would not pull through.”

“What do you mean?” You press for more information.

The nurse, making no secret that she likes to engage in gossip; moves closer to your bedside.

“Dr. Ren was fraught the day that you came into the ER. And rightfully so. You arrived on the anniversary of when his wife had suffered from a traumatic accident. She was rushed in, having been involved in a fatal car wreck. He was the doctor on staff that night. He wouldn’t give up, even when they called her time of death. He insisted that they keep performing CPR.” 

“She didn’t make it…” You say aloud.

“No. We thought that Dr. Ren wasn’t going to survive, either. He was distraught. Was sure that he was in the process of having a mental breakdown. And then you were rushed in on the anniversary of the accident... Dr. Ren was so determined to keep you alive, he could not fail a second time. He couldn't live through another experience as the one with his wife.”

“He said he was at my bedside, daily.”

“Oh yes. We thought it was very sweet of him. Dr. Ren believed that if you could hear him, he could give you hope to fight for your life. I would hear him talking to you about his life with his wife, before the accident. He was quite devoted to her.”

“Please, leave. I want to be alone.” You tell the nurse. Your words cause her to express confusion.

“Please.” Is all you add. She nods and leaves the room.

Reality sinks in, and the emotions overwhelm you. You sob at the realization that it had all been just an illusion from the coma. False memories and words spoken intended to help, not harm, but now it had caused the greatest pain, greater than the gunshot wound. You were alone, dealing with a traumatic injury and the doctor who’s pride became relentless in keeping you alive. The life in which you thought you had lived turned out to be a fabricated lie; an illusion of your mind.

Dr. Ren should have just let you died that day, you thought. It would have been more humane.

****  
Dr. Ren informs you of your release, just a week after awakening from your coma. You showed amazing progress and your motor skills were hardly affected by the brain injury. You required some physical therapy, but it was nothing that would hold you back from getting on with your life.

“Someone should stay with you at least for the next two weeks. There is a slight chance that you could experience a seizure. I’ll have some test ran, but in the meantime, just to be on the safe side.” Dr. Ren informs you.

“I’m all alone, doc.” You quip.

“No family?”

“No.”

“Friends? Coworkers that could stay?”

“No. True friends are hard to come by.”

“I really don’t want you to be alone. So, you can stay at my apartment.” Kylo states as if it is not a request, but telling you that that was how it was going to be.

“What? No. I mean... thank you... but you don’t have to feel guilty...”

“Who says I feel guilty?” Dr. Ren’s eyes narrow at you.

“Look, Dr. Ren… I was told why you worked so hard to keep me alive.”

Dr. Ren's body stiffens. He looks like he could become defensive.

“I don’t know how to thank you, for all that you have done. I am truly grateful.” You confess to him.

“If you really want to thank me, you will accept my offer to continue to help you.” He quips. He feels slighted; you hear it in his voice.

“Okay. Doctor knows best.” You relent as you put your hands up in the air, surrendering.

****  
When you arrived at Dr. Ren’s apartment, you were engaging in an inner dialog with yourself. You start to question if this was a continuation of your coma? Are you still dreaming? Locked within your mind? 

‘Who goes home with their doctor?’ You thought. 

“Here is the guest room.” Dr. Ren shows you the spare room where you will be staying.

Just then, Dr. Ren is being paged.

“Listen, I have to get back to the hospital; do make yourself at home. I’ll return as soon as I can.”

In an instant, he was gone. You were alone in his apartment. Surrounded by the memories and the life of a complete stranger.

You didn’t want to be nosy, but you did wander around the apartment. For a doctor, he lived modestly. Perhaps that was to be expected, given how much of his life is spent at the hospital; didn’t seem practical to invest much in way of decor.

You came upon a console table, there, framed pictures line the top of the table. Dr. Ren’s wedding photo and other various images of him and his wife are on display. You pick up the wedding photo and inspect it closely. His wife was beautiful. You felt sorrow, recalling how their lives were torn apart in an instant, much like yours had been, only, you lived to tell.

You replaced the frame exactly where you had found it. You decided that you would take a nap to pass the time, until Dr. Ren returned.

It was nearly 8p.m. when you heard the door knob jiggle as Kylo let himself into the apartment. He was carrying a large bag of take out.

You met him in the kitchen, when you heard him coming through the door.

“I’m not much of a cook, so I did the next best thing - ordered Chinese food.” He tries to make light of the situation. You smile in appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

The two of you sit at the small dinette table in the kitchen, eating your food. There’s a million things that you could ask Dr. Ren, could speak about, but you find yourself at a loss for words.

“Dr. Ren..”

“Please, call me Kylo. I’m not the doctor at the moment. Even I need to take a break at some point.” He lightly jests.

“Kylo…” you say his name and he smiles.

“I really do appreciate what you have done for me, that you didn’t give up hope.”

Kylo’s eyes lowered in a downcast.

“It’s what I have devoted my life’s work to doing.” He flashes a quick smile and shrugs it off like it is nothing of importance.

“She’s beautiful.” You state, not turning away from seeing his reaction to your comment. He knows what you mean. You don’t know why you are broaching the subject, but you are.

Kylo looks at you.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to stir up…” you trail off.

“No. I don’t talk about Alyson as often as I should. I’d give anything to take back just those few minutes before…” Kylo trails off, turning his head away from you, his eyes welling up.

“Kylo, you did your best. I’m sure. And, she knows that. I have no doubt Alyson’s spirit saw everything.”

The first tears escape his expressive brown eyes and land on the surface of the table.

Kylo hasn’t had a breakdown since the night of the accident. He suppressed so much from that night.

“The accident was my fault.” He outright states.

“That’s impossible. She was in a wreck, you were at the hospital.”

“Alyson had been on the phone to me, just before the wreck. There was a heated exchange; she was planning to divorce me.” He confesses.

You swallow hard.

“I worked too much, was never around. She resented me because I had asked her to quit her job. Alyson grew tired of being the doctor’s wife.” He stares up at the wall as he recalls the details of that day.

“She got distracted, didn’t see the vehicle coming to her left…”

“Kylo...” You speak as softly and as carefully as possible.

“My last words to her were in anger. She died with those words, those thoughts.” Kylo weeps.

You’re hesitant, but you quickly move to his side and cautiously embrace him, holding him as the deluge runs its course.

“She knew that you loved her. You wouldn’t have reacted in that way, if you hadn’t.” You try to offer him some measure of comfort.

Your heart aches for this man.

****  
A week has now passed, since coming to temporary reside with Dr. Ren. You found yourself alone in the apartment and had time to reflect. You sifted through the false memories from your time in the coma. You had to remind yourself that there wasn’t going to be any future with Kylo, at least, not foreseeable.

It was nice, when Kylo was at home. You spent the evenings talking, exchanging life stories. Kylo told you about some of his wilder experiences in the ER. You had to stop yourself from developing further feelings and thoughts for him. It was so very easy to do. Kylo is naturally caring, and not just because of his profession. You could easily see why Alyson fell in love with Kylo. His beauty extends past the skin’s surface and it encompasses his soul.

****  
You were standing in the bathroom, the bathroom at the end of the hall. The door was open and you were standing in front of the mirror, brushing your hair. You touched the side of your head where your wound lay. The hair was starting to grow back. You were still downhearted to see yourself in this state, and you would wear soft, wide headbands to cover your ‘flaw’.

“I meant it, when I said that you are beautiful. You are.” Kylo’s words startle you. He was standing to the far side of the door out of sight from mirror view, watching you. You turn to look back at him and you give a faint smile and turn back to face yourself in the mirror and resume brushing your hair. His words confuse you as you recall the memory from the coma where Kylo had reassured you.

You didn’t reflect any further on his words that evening, but you did notice that Kylo looked at your differently, than he had before.

****  
You were gathering your belongings, packing them away to be transported back to your apartment. It was going to be a strange feeling, returning home after so many months away. You were in the clear, in regards to your health. You had just finished packing the last of your clothing into your suitcase when you heard his spoken request.

“Stay.” Kylo utters.

You turn around to see Kylo standing in the doorway. You cannot describe the solemn expression on his face, but you could feel the implication.

“Please stay.” His voice sounding vulnerable.

“Kylo..I…” You don’t know what to say. His request is a total surprise.

“It was nice having someone to come home to.” He smiles as he muses at his comment.

“Don’t you want your place all back to yourself?” You counter.

“It’s less empty with you around.” He adds.

“Consider it.” His final note.

****  
You remain at Kylo’s, but for how long, you do not know. Another week has passed and he seems to come home in a more pleasant mood, knowing he has something to look forward to.

It is a strange situation; unconventional. Life transpires in nearly the same manner in which it did, while in our coma, with your false memories.

Everything, but the physical aspect.

You told yourself that Kylo was just lonely, that he missed his wife and that you were this ‘substitute’ and a transference for his misplaced emotions, and nothing more. Until the night that Kylo had made things perfectly clear; that you were not some kind of substitute.

A month has now passed since you came to live with Kylo. This one particular evening as you and Kylo shared a bottle of wine, Kylo loosened up.

It was interesting to see how the good doctor was so relaxed, after downing a couple of glasses of wine. Of course, he was not able to indulge in a drink or two, given how he was on call so frequently, but given that he took some vacation time, he decides to let go and unwind for a change and let go, he did.

Kylo moved closer to you, on the sofa. You had been conversing about childhood experiences and first loves and the like.

Then came Kylo’s confession. He wasn’t drunk, but very forthcoming.

“Not all of those memories from your coma, were false. I mean, they were made up, by me, but I had the intent on them becoming a reality or at least I had hoped.” The first of his confession.

You sit your glass down on to the coffee table. You look at Kylo.

“I don’t understand?”

“I staid at your bedside, you are aware of this. I talked a little about Alyson, but I was relating to you how I had envisioned a life with you, if you survived.”

Your eyes widened. You keep them taut because if you blinked for a second, the tears would fall.

You couldn’t hold back anymore, so you quickly dodge your head while turning away from Kylo.

“Kylo… I can’t do this.” Your voice trembles.

“After a month into your coma, I began to develop feelings for you. I know it may sound absurd, I knew nothing about you. But as I watched you, you responded to my words. I watched on the monitors, you brain wave activity, when I would talk to you. I couldn’t stop myself. You were so fragile, so vulnerable and so beautiful.” Kylo imparts as he attempts to gently whisk your hair away from your neck with his hand.

You quickly pull away from Kylo, standing up from the sofa.

Kylo reaches for you.

“I cannot endure this. Not again. I don’t want to wake up and find that it has been some goddamn dream!” 

Kylo pulls you into his arms, his mouth against your ear as you sob.

“Its not a dream, its not. I promise you my darling. Everything is real and so are my feelings. That is, if you choose to accept them?” Kylo tells you as he is now searching your tearful eyes.

“It’s just an illusion, just a dream.” You continue to affirm.

“No. Look at me.” Kylo holds you firmly as he compels you to look at him.

You take a deep breath and open your eyes. You see the warmth of his eyes as they grow longing, longing for something that has been long denied, long out of his reach.

“I thought that you could be my second chance at happiness. That if I got it right, I would win this time. You, coming into my life on the anniversary; the exact same day - both under the circumstances of a traumatic accident. I thought that his was fate at play. That we were both there to heal one another.”

You cry uncontrollably as Kylo holds you.

Moments after holding you, Kylo carefully initiates the first kiss between the two of you. Your lips are already swollen from your crying and they feel just as plump as his are naturally.

Kylo is careful and gentle in how he handles you. You are overwrought with emotions; being told that what you first thought was true, was not, and now it is once again, true.

“Forgive me for the way that I have handled this situation. I didn’t want to alarm you when you came out of your coma.”

“A lesser man would have seized the opportunity to perpetuate with the ruse.” That was your way of saying that you accepted his apology.

“It wasn’t a lie. I do want the life that I envisioned to you.” Kylo reassures as he kisses you for the second time.

You close your eyes and savor his touch. The both of you had been alone for so long, and like a barren desert finding rain after an long overdue storm, everything starts to blossom.

Kylo loses himself against your skin. His mouth trails down your neck and across your throat. His mouth is hungry for more. His hands caress your body, gently probing, searching for more; always wanting more.

“Let me show you that I meant every word.” Kylo's eyes rapidly search yours as he speaks to you. He takes you with his mouth, one more time.

He cannot bear to break away from the embrace. He manages to quickly lead you into his bedroom.

“The real healing can begin now.” He whispers to you, and your body trembles at his words.

He is careful to help you undress. There is an urgency, it is felt, but not shown.

He touches you as if you are made of glass and could easily break under the slightest pressure.

Kylo removes his shirt; only thing that remains between you and him, are the pants that he is wearing.

Kylo lowers you down onto the bed with his body. You inch backward as he moves forward, moving along with you further up onto the bed.

He can no longer deny himself. His hand rests at the side of your neck, holding you into place as his mouth crashes against yours. He pulls away in haste and he kisses down your chest, down to your stomach.

His hands pull up on your waist; lifting you up slightly off of the bed as his lips glide languidly against your stomach.

You cannot contain the little moans and gasps that escape your mouth via the sensations being administered by his gifted mouth.

“Tell me that you believe this is real; tell me that you want me.” He says as he kisses against your inner thigh.

“Yes, Kylo. I want you, and I believe that this is very real.”

In an instant, Kylo moves back up your body; his body now covering yours.

You watch as he removes himself from the confinements of his pants. His thick, pleasing erection jutting proudly.

“I don’t want to, but I will stop if you do not want this. Just tell me.” The lust clearly laden in his voice as he nearly pants his words to you.

“Don’t you dare stop.” You command him.

Kylo’s mouths seizes yours as he quickly thrust into you. You pull your mouth away from the force of his push, gasping for air.

Kylo stills. He’s fully inside of you and he allows you to grow accustom to his unnatural girth, before proceeding further. 

Kylo takes this time to further bond with you. His touches are tender. He softly kisses the side of your face, making eye contact with you when your eyes are open to him.

Kylo completes his first full thrust, and you hang onto him for dear life. The feeling is indescribable. Is there really any words that could truly describe something that is far beyond the word ‘amazing’? Something that has more meaning; something that has more of an impact than the impact of his hard cock coming over and over within you?

You normally needed to be manual stimulated in order to orgasm, but not with Kylo. His size alone, made you come undone in the most exquisite way. His voluptuous cock was buried to the hilt, his balls slapped against you with each thrust, making all those salacious sounds that echoed in the room; sounds that rival in dominance over your moans of ecstasy as wave after wave of your orgasm rendered your body into a state of convulsion.

Kylo grunted as he came hard into you. He felt as though he was going to expend every last drop of his semen into your warm and tight vessel.

Kylo gently collapses down onto you, after his orgasm subside. A sheen of sweat covers the both of you. His dark hair damp and more wavy from the dampness. Kylo’s breathing is deep and heavy as his breath comes across the side of your neck as he lays against you; extremely sated by reaching completion.

“This is only a fraction of what our life could be like.” Kylo tells you.

****  
This time, when you awoke the next morning, it was not some cruel dream or imagine reality that you woke up to. You turned on your side to find Kylo lying in repose, sleeping peacefully by your side. You smile as you stare at the man lying next to you. The man that had given you hope and had saved your life. The man that was helping you to heal from more than just a gunshot wound.


End file.
